1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures having reflectors, and specifically to a reflector that reflects the major amount of light in one direction but has a small tab that reflects light in a generally opposite direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for light projection and reflection are numerous in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 335,979 shows a locomotive headlamp reflector with a series of narrow slots that allow light to pass through the reflector. Each slot has a wing along its border which acts as a shield and extends generally parallel to the light rays. The wings are not used to redirect the light rays to a selected area and in fact, if these wings did redirect the light beams to any substantial extent they would destroy the purpose of the slots, which is to illuminate an area outside the reflector. Supplemental reflectors are placed at the sides of the main reflector to redirect light rays from the headlamp after the rays have passed through the slots. This clearly shows the lack of teaching of the present invention.
Several other patents show main or primary reflectors with secondary or supplemental reflectors for redirecting light. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,457,426 and 1,471,625 both describe devices having secondary reflectors which direct a small amount of the light from a general illumination source in a different direction from the light reflected from the primary reflector of said source. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,128,470 and 4,174,533 shows devices with primary and secondary reflectors wherein the secondary reflectors are positioned within the primary reflectors to intensify or redirect the light rays from a general illumination source. Other patents showing light projection or reflection devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,948,516 and 3,701,898.
It is desirable in some instances to direct light from an illumination source in generally opposite directions as indicated by the prior art. Additionally, in some applications appearance and efficiency are of primary concern so that it is not desirable to place a secondary reflector at the side of a primary reflector to direct the light in an opposite direction because to do so would destroy the overall appearance of the device. In the prior art, the common way to provide a small down light spot from an indirect light reflector was to provide a second light bulb on the outside of the main reflector and within the outer lamp housing so that it was hidden from view and would direct light in a second opposite direction. The second bulb required its own socket and socket support wiring.
The light projection fixture of the present invention provides a simple and efficient device to overcome these difficulties. Not only does the present invention direct a small area of light in a generally opposite direction from the main light direction using only one illumination source, but it does so in an aesthetically pleasing fashion. The result is a light projection fixture which is economical, simple of design and manufactured with ease.